The Last Writings of Carlisle Cullen MD
by Beastrider9
Summary: The last writings of Carlisle as the world around him goes to hell. Companion piece to We are Venom. *Oneshot*


A/N: A sequel/companion piece to my story We are Venom. Now before I start, I just want to say that I actually like Carlisle, he is probably one of the few Twilight characters I find interesting, along with Charlie, Leah, and Rosalie...And maybe Jasper and Alice to some extent, I mean after all Civil War vampires are awesome and Alice's backstory is like something out of a thriller novel.

Now the sparkling vampires thing has never bothered me. I mean there are some much weirder vampires in mythology. I'm looking at you Obayifo, with your spotlight armpits and asshole...I am dead serious, look it up.

Now this story is a companion piece to my other Story We are Venom, and it takes a look at the same basic idea from the vampires perspective. Enjoy.

**The Last Writings of Carlisle Cullen MD**

I suppose my scientific curiosity would get the better of me one day. This was a field no one else had taken before. I had hoped that whatever I find out I could help others of our kind. It does sadden me that not many others see the value of human life. At the time I rationalized it as free will being a double edged sword. If you want the good, then there must also be bad. That was my belief anyway. Now I am not so sure

I often wished the humans knew of us. We have so much to give them. Multiple lifetimes of experience, gifts that could help them understand the world better, who knows what they would come up with, I am over three hundred years old and I have seen what they can do. Even now after learning all I did I still see it that way. I cannot change who I am, and apparently neither can they. Not fully anyway.

I suppose I should start at the beginning, It started not long ago, by vampire standards anyway. During the 1950s Medical technology allowed me to satisfy much of my curiosity about our species. I learned quite a bit at that time. The most interesting one being Vampire venom.

Vampire Venom is, well its difficult to describe. Initially no one thought of it as much more than another weapon, closer observation showed it possessed unique traits. The appearance of Venom is not that dissimilar from mercury in large quantities, yet in smaller quantities it is clear colored. Thick as molasses and oddly acidic.

As time went on I noted a few oddities with venom itself, namely its chemical makeup. Now I am no chemist, though I am well read enough on the subject. Chemically speaking venom is not like anything else on earth. Most if not all life on this planet is carbon based, this was not the case for vampire venom, rather it seems to be using silicon. This would explain the stone like texture of our skin and the crystal like formation of vampire cells. Venom burns away at every cell, turning it into something else that is much like itself, and it does this very fast and very efficiently. Three days may seem like a long time, but the level of change from human to vampire is remarkably fast.

To put this in perspective, it takes a caterpillar up to two weeks at most to become a butterfly, and that is the same species simply undergoing metamorphosis. While Vampires take three days to completely become something vastly different whose biochemistry isn't even the same. It should be impossible, yet it is a well known aspect of vampirism.

Venom is composed of an organic fluid substance that has no cells, but can effect cells in various ways. Bodily fluids become more venom though a process I cannot identify. While tissue become silicate duplicates of itself. For all intents and purpose, Vampires are silicon based life forms. This drastic change goes against everything, humans or otherwise, knows of science.

That should have been our first clue.

In the late 1980s when technology had grew even more I was lucky enough to get my hands on an incredibly powerful electron microscope without much fuss, something that still amazes me to this day considering the power this baby had.

While examining venoms effects on blood cells I learned that the cells would actually dissolve into more venom when vampire venom came in contact with it. How this happened I never could find out. White blood cells were helpless against it and did nothing to stop the process, even in superior numbers compared to the amount of venom. I had so many questions and not enough answers.

Repeats on other cells revealed that tissue cells were being converted into a type of organic crystal like structure that while strong, was oddly flammable. Made containment simple so that I wouldn't contaminate the samples.

Venom couldn't move on its own. It was dependant on the heart to pump throughout the cardiovascular system. from there it would change every cell. Burning them away into something else. Further experiments showed that venom was actually some form of liquid crystal, or that is the closest to what I could explain based off my findings.

Cells that had been changed by venom would behave oddly, infecting other cells around them, and so on and so forth. Direct physical contact was a very slow, but actually was a viable form of infection, though it would take hundreds of years of constant contact, if not more before anyone would become a vampire, a time span humans do not really have. I learned this when researching vampires who stayed immobile for thousands of years.

The vampires in question seemed to petrify further, as if they were becoming stone. In reality dead skin cells of humans would simply coat their immobile bodies and would be reanimated and infected by the physical contact over the course of hundreds of years, giving the appearance of petrification. There was never any actual loss of motor control and the change was mostly cosmetic. These various traits lead to more and more questions that I never thought I could answer, but I still tried. I wish to god I did more, maybe I would have known sooner if I did.

I'm getting ahead of myself. To get back on track vampires don't really have anything in common with any life on this planet at all. It really is baffling to say the least. I think that this was the beginnings of my suspicions, but I never took them fully to heart. Not until Renessme was born.

Nessie is a hybrid. Half vampire half human. At the time I believed it impossible, but I look into that adorable face every day and have to concede that it indeed is. We loved her as we did any of our family. She called me Grandpa. I think I liked that the most.

When Jacob imprinted on her, I began to remember my suspicions. I won't lie, I felt guilty that I did. Like I was somehow letting my family down by doing so. Edward never found out, or if he did he never said anything. I thank him for that. I want you to know that I really did love Nessie from the bottom of my Heart. I wish things could have been different, but if they were, then she may never have been born. I don't know which breaks my heart more.

Jacobs imprinting solved so many problems with the Quileute tribe. Too many really. It was to good to be true, and when things are too good to be true, it usually is. Most things are. Now I'm no cynic, but I have been alive for three hundred years, I know that old proverb was more than just true, it was fact 9 out of 10 times. I kept my suspicions to myself, mainly because I didn't want there to be something more to it than what it appeared. Is that naive? maybe, but even as a vampire, I still think we are human, at least somewhat.

My suspicions ended with the Volturi. At first I though this was the end result of the too good to be true proverb. I was wrong. It passed with no grand fight or so many dead. despite everything I am thankful for that. Even if it never was to be anything more than a illusion to throw off any suspicions of the truth of their plans.

As Nessie grew so to did our love for her. She was really one of a kind, in more ways than one. And I am not talking about the other hybrids in South America. She was the perfect child, in almost every way. I should have known that there was no such thing as perfect.

Regardless we knew it would come one day. Jacob and Nessie married. I was the one to wed them. I am an ordained priest after all. Vampire priest, still gives me a chuckle. Either way things never looked better. Then about two years after they were married, Nessie came up pregnant. We were excited. I was too, though I was more than a little curious about what the child would be.

Nessie had various names picked out, she was happy. So was Jacob and everyone else. We would welcome the new member into our family and be that much more whole for it. I wish I had known then what I know now. I really and truly do.

We didn't know. I swear we didn't know. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I wish it stopped there, but it didn't. I wish that beautiful Nessie wasn't so much like her mother. I wish that we never came to Forks. I know that if we didn't then we never would have met Bella or gotten to know Nessie. And as much as it pains me to say, maybe that would be for the best.

The thing that Nessie birthed into this world, whatever it was. It caused all this madness. All this chaos. That crystalline wolf thing was born in this world as a harbinger of death. The Antichrist who would bring down all under it's rule.

He was never named. He never had identity. Only purpose. His infectious bite turned others into things like him. Even Vampires. Jacob was the first to be bitten. Nessie however...She loved him unconditionally, as all mothers do. He just watched as she died. I think he knew full well he could have saved her, but just didn't.

The venom in Nessie then did something it shouldn't have. It moved. It seeped from her wounds and flowed against gravity towards her child. I even felt the venom in my veins pushing against me towards the thing. I however resisted. I cut my strings. The others though...I don't think I can say it.

This will be the last thing I will ever write. Even now I hear the screams in the streets, I feel my venom try and pull me towards them. Whatever they are. I have resisted for as long as I could. I can't do it anymore. I just can't. Esme is gone. They all are. I don't want to fight anymore. The venom in my veins is whispering to me, calling me puppet and host. I think it was always like this. I am so sorry. I am sorry I couldn't stop this. I am sorry I never stopped it. I am sorry I was so weak. I wish that I found a way to end it all when I first turned. They just wouldn't let me.

My name is Carlisle Cullen, if you find this, if you aren't like them, those things out there. Please know that I never wanted this. I don't think any of us did. Maybe if I studied more I would have learned what our venom really was. Hindsight is 20/20. That doesn't make me feel any better. Venom, our venom is a living organism. A malevolent one that hated us. They wanted this to happen. I don't know what they are, or where they came from, I just know that they have won.

* * *

Crystalline claws the color of fine jade held the letter as azure eyes of liquid sapphire twinkled in mirth. A fanged wolfish maw curved into a smile too wide to be natural. Each tooth a sickly translucent diamond with blood colored ruby fangs. Skin of silver and gold with fractal hairs of diamonds and gems. The bipedal crystalline form carefully folded the letter, before the thing placed it onto the desk.

"Yes, We have.", spoke the angelic ethereal voice of the malicious crystal beast as it looked down at the slowly changing once vampire. Savoring the snapping bones of the man once known as Carlisle Cullen as he became one of them.


End file.
